The 5 proxy
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: Slenderman adopted children are back to the creepypasta mansion they capture the hearts of Jane the killer, Hoodie, Ben DROWNED and Ticci Toby. They became friends with all but there are drama, hurt and horror. Rated M for cursing and a lot of gore. (This is my first creepypasta story and I couldn't find a creepypasta option)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Im obsessed with creepy pasta cause of my friend Sophie this is not the story but the character pages explaining and that crap but warning in this story with have gore and some things only creepy pastas fans, adults, and teens can take it unless you love gross and creepy stuff then go ahead. sorry if in future chaps some characters seem ooc also check out Kasumi, Janet and Tyler and Lady Chaos**

* * *

 **The Fallen Angel**

 **Real name: Janet**

 **Last name: Angelica**

 **Age: 18**

 **Hair: blond down to her hips covering her right eye**

 **Eyes: red**

 **Killing method: She acts like a lost girl gets you close when you help her then swings her heaven dagger at your heart saying "Bye bye say hi to daddy god for me" then rips out your soul and sends it to hell or heaven.**

 **Weapon: Heaven dagger**

 **What she wears: a long black dress with a ruby head crown, a black dagger shelt and black wings.**

 **Her powers: She can fly with her wings (Obvi much), hell powers you know can great giant balls of dark energy and fire.**

 **Pet: none**

 **Backstory: Janet was a real angel with pure white dress and pure white wings with a diamond head crown but she saw a man with blond hair with a little spikey with a scare of a x at left of his forehead she instantly fell in love but her father God forbid it she argued with him saying she loved him "how can you love someone when you know nothing about him" God said "DADDY I LOVE HIM PLEASE LET ME MEET HIM AND BE WITH HIM" Janet yelled "no now go to your room" God said Janet stormed in her room and collapsed in her bed crying into her pillow she was in there for an hour then got up when to earth to see her love she saw him "Hi beautiful want to come home with me" He said "hello and yes" Janet said blushing "what's your name mines Sting" He said "I'm Janet Angelica" Janet said. When they got to his house they learned more about each other then dated for a year God knew of course but he said nothing. Janet walked to her boyfriend's house she heard moaning and groaning and whimpers Janet thought it was the neighbour boy was she wrong she walked in seeing her boyfriend doing it with some girl with long red hair and they were naked. The girl grabbed his shoulders to feel him more Janet screamed "WHAT THE HEAVENS IS GOING ON" Sting let go of the girl saying "Whats going on is im doing it with my girlfriend Veronica and now breaking up with you your just a zero and nobody ugly and a loserrr I need someone beautiful" Sting said grabbing Veronica by her hip Janet snapped turning into her angel form but something was wrong her dress was black with red eyes her head crown turned diamond to ruby "I HAVE YOU KNOW IM THE DAUGHER OF GOD SISTER OF JEASUS NOW YOU WILL PAY" Janet yelled IN HER HAND HELD A MAGICAL SPHERE MADE OF FIRE and threw it at her boyfriend and the slut he slept with melting there skin until there bodies turn to ash then she was summoned to her father "My daughter you have fallen to the dark side now sadly I must banish you from heaven for your sins goodbye my sweet daughter" God said Janet fell through the floor and landed in the middle of Slender's forest she saw a couple she pretended to be lost but her killing lust took over her the couple walked over and said "Hello are you lost" the couple couldn't see her wings "yes please help me" Janet said then smirked grabbed her heaven knife that she always had on her just in case the couple got closer then Janet stabbed them in the heart and before they died she said "Bye bye say hi to daddy god for me" then she heard police sirens but before she left she wrote "The Fallen Angel was here" in the couples blood and left everywhere the police tried to find the Fallen Angel but always failed then when Janet was sitting by a cherry blossom tree at a lake then a faceless man with a black suit appeared in front of her she grabbed her heaven dagger "Don't worry my child I'm not here to hurt you I'm Slenderman and I want you to be my proxy" Slenderman said "I-I- alright but can you be my new dad" Janet said "Of course my child now let me introduce you to my 4 other children" Slenderman said then teleported them to the mansion to introduce Janet to Tyler, Cleo, Lady and Lily aka Dark Wolerine (I don't know how to spell it), Egypt Jewel, Lady Chaos and Vengeful Fox or her other code name The Siren**

 **Vengeful Fox**

 **Real Name: Lily (That's my real name)**

 **Last Name: Hikaru**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair: Black to her hips (Most of the time in a high pony tail)**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Killing method: She sneaks into your house through the shadows (Like Rogue in Fairy tail) she has her claws come out (From her gloves) sneaks into your room wakes you up and says "Join the dark side" if you were a girl (sometimes a guy if she feels like it) but if you are a boy she'll say "Revenge is best served slashed" if you say no she kills you by clawing your face off then has shadows drag you to hell. If you say yes she transform you into her minion or a her proxy or a creepypasta (Only if you have the skills). Her other method when she is with others on a hunting spree is to use her voice to control your mind and take you to the forest then snap you out of it and depending who she is killing with she will gore out there eyes, take there kidneys (Eyeless Jack of course), draw with there blood, make them into a puppet and hang them on a tree, chop them, choke them, stab them and more.**

 **Weapon: Her glove claws of metal, her voice (She can screech so loud your eardrums will break and kill you to), diamond axe, knife, and her magic (She can also control nature)**

 **What she wears: a skin tight black jumpsuit with a black belt with a bid ruby in the middle with gloves that has retractable claws (Like a cat but wayyyy sharper and more dangerous) knee high black boots with her black cat collar with a ruby. On her belt is her knife shelt, and a untility belt with all her weapons with it except her voice, and gloves (Her axe can change sizes). She has a mask that covers half of her face only showing a quart of a fourth of her face (Her eye and her eyesbrows are showing) she only takes it off for a shower or to eat but on some occasions she will take off the mask.**

 **Powers: She can change someone else appearances easily, mind control, control of nature, fire, water, and earth, her voice, shape shifter, and her shadow transportation.**

 **Pet: A snow fox called Jasmine**

 **Backstory: Lily was crazy girl but in a good way always wanting to have fun everything at school was great she had great friends and a funny boyfriend though his jokes sometimes are a little disturbing but at home it was hell her parents abuse her when she had low grades, messes up, or doesn't do what they say. They didn't treat her like a daughter they treated her a money maker or a maid. When Lily was 11 her sister ran away saying she will be back in 3 years when he gets the money to make them have a better life. After that Lily became cold, distant and cussed a lot her friends, music and her video games were the only thing that kept her sane. One day after school Lily walked through the hallway only to see her boyfriend Luke makeout with her friend Gigi she walked up and slapped both of them with tears running down her cheek "Lily I-I-its not what it looks like" Gigi strutted "shut up" Lily said darkly then left but before she said "Revenge is best served cold and Luke were over". Lily finally snapped Lily went home only to be met with a punch in the face "you bitch where were you" Her dad said "school" Lily said "shut up and go to your room" with that Lily went to the kitchen to grab a knife and scissors and went to her room she grabbed her assassin Halloween costume it was (The thing I said she wore before) then went to her parents room where they were sleeping like the bums they were Lily walked in with her knife and stabbed them in the chets where there hearts would be if they had hearts then she grabbed her Dad's lighter and burned the house till her parents bodies were nothing but ash. Lily escaped into the forest then a day later Lily went to her old boyfriend's house to see Gigi crying with Luke hugging her "Luke Lily died" Gigi whimpered "I-I-I know why did I kiss you anyway" Luke said in regret and choking on his tears then Lily sneaked in and quickly killed Luke's parents then went into the room Gigi and Luke were in when she arrived Luke and Gigi screamed to see Lily covered in blood with a knife "L-lily" they both said then Lily stabbed them in the gut saying "As I said Revenge is best severed slashed" then slashed there faces and left. After monthes Lily or as people called her the Vengeful fox all the police knew was she was a girl with green eyes and black hair. In total Lily killed 70 people without even being close to being caught. One day Lily finished her kill for the day to see a man with pale skin, no eyelids, and a huge smile incarved to the mans mouth and he was also bloody "So your the mystical Fox I'm Jeff the killer" Jeff said "Names Lily" Lily said "well I'll cut to the chase Slendy wants you to become a creepypasta" Jeff said "so creepypastas are real cool" Lily said then they talked about music, knives, murder and other things then they arrived at the mansion to see Slenderman "Hello my child as Jeff told you want you to be the new creepypasta do you accept" "yes but I want a awesome room with everything I love and I know Slendy that you can see my past and I want a cool mask that goes with any out fit I wear and I want the mask to show a quart of my face got it" Lily said "Alright my child" Slenderman said. Then Lily became a creepypasta the most powerful to and was adopted by Slenderman and saw her sister Jane "j-j-jane" Lily said "Lily" Jane said then they shared a hug.  
**

 **(The Siren was meant for Lily was in choire and loved singing)**

 **Lady Chaos**

 **Real name: Jessica**

 **Nickname: Lady**

 **Last name: Chaotica**

 **Age: 20**

 **Hair: Black to her lower back covering her right eye**

 **Eyes: Red**

 **Killing method: Lady Chaos loves to torture others usually she throws them in her pit that follows her everywhere like a dog depending on her mood depends what in the pit. The pit can change sizes and camoflauge so her victims wont see it coming. Sometimes she'll slice them to little parts and feed them to there siblings/husband/wife and others.**

 **Weapon: Chaos katana and the pit**

 **What she wears: a red tank top with the stomach that was covered was ripped and black shorts with black knee high boots with a untility belt filled with maces, guns, katana, and bombs and way more.**

 **Powers: She can snap and anything she needs appears in front of her (She only use it for killing or for her 'dad' slenderman and her brother and sisters aka Tyler, Janet, myself, and Jane)**

 **Pet: The pit**

 **Backstory: Lady always loved anime and gore and chaos it excited her because at home was boring. One day Lady decide to do what creepypasta do _kill_ Lady snapped her boring life sucked she wanted fun Lady secretly killed till one day her mom saw her covered in blood "L-l-lady why are you covered in b-b-blood" Her mom said in fear "oh dear mother lets have fun" Lady said and ran in lighting speed and sliced her mom in half then her dad walked in "W-w-what have you done you monster" Her dad said in fear and anger then Lady sliced her dad to just the way she did with her mom Lady giggled then set fire to her house running away still giggled like a madwoman then she noticed her tanktop bottom part was ripped "oh well looks better" Lady said then she jumped to tree to tree in the middle of the forest then she was approced by a girl in a black skintight jumpsuit "Hello I'm here to take you to the Slenderman mansion to become a creepypasta" The girl said "I heard of you so creepypasta really do exsit but I never heard of you" Lady said "I'm Lily also known as The Vengeful Fox or The Siren" Lily said "I see I'll join" Lady said. Then Lady met Tyler aka Dark Wolreine (Im just going to talk him Dark now and I couldn't think of anything else)**

 **Egypt Jewel**

 **Real name: Cleo**

 **Last name: jewelica**

 **Age: 18**

 **Hair: Blond with a Egypt crown on her head**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Killing method: She uses her eqyptian curse charms to curse with many for her 1,000 charms that she can summon anytime she wants.**

 **Weapon: Her charms and a steel dagger**

 **What she wears: (You the girl at Yu gi oh who holds the the Egyptian necklace)**

 **Powers: Her charms**

 **Pet: blue female king snake named Sapphire**

 **Backstory: Cleo was living the life with many servents as a Egyptian princess and treating everyone with kindness till one day bandits some how killed the the guards and all of the citizens and reached to the palace. Cleo's parents the king and queen of Egypt had to leave along with her sister Neferna they could only bring one that was her sister Neferna because everything about Neferna was perfect except she was cruel leaving poor Cleo along palace with bandits. Some how she survived by hiding under the bed Cleo survived with the cursed charms that cursed everybody that doesn't have royal Egyptian blood in there veins Cleo then killed people her blood lust growing each second then meet Slenderman and joined as a creepypasta and met Tyler, Lily and Lady.**

 **Dark Wolverine**

 **Real name: Tyler**

 **Last name: Brown**

 **Age: 18**

 **Hair: brown**

 **eyes: blue**

 **Killing method: He sneaks into your room wakes you up and says "Darkness is waiting for you" then slice off your tongue then cuts you your chest open then take your kidneys out to give to Eyeless Jack then (your still alive sorta and feel immense pain) "Time for the finish touches" then he pulls your hair then cuts off your head.**

 **Weapon: Like Lily's glove (I feel like Juvia) with metal claws coming out to like Wolverine**

 **What he wears: Like Wolverine but black and red**

 **Power: Super strength**

 **Pet: None**

 **Backstory: Tyler was bullied for a while always abused his parents always wondered why but he always said he fell down the stairs or something one day his bully Justin punched Tyler in the chest, eyes, mouth and more sending him to the hospital then his parents found out about the bullying causing Justin and his gang Demon breath to go to jail. After 2 years when Tyler was 18**

 **Justin and his gang were released (The reason they were in jail for so long is because Justin and his gang done other very bad things) walked up to Tyler after he finished work and went to a short cut to home they corned him and beat him up saying He ruined there lifes and payback they were about to stab him then Tyler caught Justin's wrist and twisted it grabbing the knife in process then stabbing Justin in the gut and his gang Tyler's insanity started and his blood lust grew. Tyler been gone for 2 months his parents became worried and distressed then Justin was infront of them...covered in blood "Tyler are you okay its been 2 months you had me and your mother worried" Tyler's dad said "Honey why are you covered in blood" Tyler's mom said "There blood of my victims now bye mother and father forever..." Tyler said then his mom and dad realized there son was a killer now they screamed and ran but Tyler quickly caught up and stabbed them in the back. After 2 months Dark Wolverine was born and killing then he met Slendermen and became a creepypasta and met Lily aka Vengeful Fox and The Siren.**

 **Tyler, Cleo, Lady, myself and Janet became Slenderman proxies and his children (So is Jane since she is my sister in this story**


	2. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
